


COCK tails

by Angel_Tortured



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Tortured/pseuds/Angel_Tortured
Summary: Sam gets drunk off of phallic-shaped drinks at a gay bar.Wincest REVERSE Bang
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65
Collections: Wincest Reverse Bang





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to [ncdover1285](https://ncdover1285.tumblr.com/) For the art and reverse bang

  
  
Dean wasn’t expecting this night to go like this, not in a long shot. Even in a million years, he would say this was the impossible- Dean has killed the impossible- this was the impossible.

Boys finished a hunt that went a little more sideways than expected. Sam needed a drink, but the only god damn bar around was some cowboy drag club filled with all the thrills and dicks. Dean grumbled sliding into the barstool, Sam moping next to him. Dean’s face red and blushed. He knew he stood out, his leather jacket, plush lips- he wasn’t a stranger to being hit on by men. The bartender, she was beautiful. Dark skin and with natural locks, her Adam’s apple was prominent and her voice was rich like heavy rain. Dean had to fight the urge to ask her to step on him or take him out in the back. Dean ordered himself a shot, ordering one for Sam still looking like a kicked puppy. “Oh no honey,” the woman told him. “He needs a cocktail.”

“Yeah I don’t think so, he needs something strong.”

“Honey there’s nothing stronger than a COCKtail.” She poured his second shot, Dean shrugged whatever. Sam seems to not care whatever is in front of his face, long as it's there. She pulled a giant glass onto the counter, she wasn’t lying about it being a COCKtail. The large phallic-shaped novelty glass… Sam’s eyes went wide in embarrassment. Dean tried to hold back his laugh, but it boiled from his stomach billowing outward. “I’m not drinking this!” Sam shot Dean a look.

“She’s right! She’s right! You do need COCK.” Dean slammed his hand on the table before wiping a tear from his eye. Sam crooked his head to stare at him. “You know what fine, I am not a giant baby.” Sam takes the glass and slurps on the long straw. “It’s actually really good.”

“It’s probably a girly drink-”

“It’s an AMF,” Sam said curtly. Dean rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything, college boy.”

“You two sure are cute, been together long?”

“Our whole lives,” Dean responded, not thinking much of what she meant- but when Sam choked. Dean blushed. “I mean we’re brothers.”

“Mhm. That’s what they all say.”

“No, we’re brothers.” Dean insisted again, Sam wasn’t helping him out. Just went on slurping down to the fucking bottom.

“You two don’t even look alike, different bone structure, or height. Can’t fool me, it’s okay to be out here. I won’t tell anyone.”

“Yeah, whatever…” Dean spat, looking over to a more pleased Sam than before- Jesus christ he’s ordering another one?? Dean pushed off the bar, he needed to take a leak. Pulling through the crowded mess of sweaty shirtless guys, was harder than one can imagine. Every inch he got closer to the bathroom, he would be stopped and hands run up his chest and legs. He fucking loved how it felt, but the last thing he needed was his brother witnessing him swapping spit with someone who looked more of a twink than him. Dean pushed finally through the crowd of bodies, with finding no surprise to the dick fest going on… why was this the only bar? Don’t women like to drink too?

Pulling down his zipper, following guy code best HE could, it didn’t stop wandering eyes on him. He wondered if it was his own rationalizing fear of being outed, he assumed he was getting more attention than he probably actually was. Backing into the dancefloor again wasn’t that much of an issue as before, he didn’t have the urgency to pee. Sam though, had a pile of those outrageous cocktails around him, sitting in ice. Like flies, men were around him. Sam was laughing a storm- fuck being flirty. He was pulling on shirts, being touchy. Dean kinda starred from the distance, almost shocked at his brother… Like was Sam… Bi and never told him? Dean couldn’t blame him, Dean kept the same secret.

Approaching with caution, as he stepped closer- Sam had gotten up and wrapped his arms around a guy. For a tall bean pole, Sam can look small and innocent. Dean instantly rushed to the scene. “Um hey, Sam? Where are you going?” Stepping in front of the pair that were making their way out.

“Oh out… I think in his car. He’s going to show me something really cool.” Sam replied in a drunken slosh.

“I think the fuck not,” Dean instantly tries smacking the arm off of Sam.

“Who the fuck are you?” The guy yelled in Dean’s face. “Boyfriend?”

“Maybe- who fucking cares?” Dean yelled back. Sam shook his head, holding it in pain. “I’m giving you 3 seconds to get off of him.”

“And if I don’t?”

“You’re never walking again.”

“Dean…” Sam whined under the guy, pulling away into Dean’s arms. Throwing his arms over Dean’s shoulders to brace himself. The guy huffs. “Better keep an eye on your bitch. So easy to take advantage of when he throws himself at everyone.” Dean’s eyes twitched, his jaw clenched. Dean sat Sam down on a bench near the door, and WHAM. Dean knocked the guy in the nose, blood gushing from his face. Dean took another step towards the guy, who stepped back. “I’m the only one who gets to call him a bitch.” Dean hissed, before turning his heels. He lifted Sam up and they walked into the cool night. “How many did you fucking drink?”

“I don’t know… like 5?”

“You are a Winchester… the fact you’re still awake.” Dean cooed and Sam rolled his head onto Dean’s shoulder. “Alright alright…” Sam still nuzzled into his neck as they walked towards Baby. Sam’s mouth found clearance of Dean’s skin, sucking down. Dean stopped in his tracks. “SAM!”

“Nuh….” Sam groaned trying to mark him. 

“Sam you can’t- hey stop it.” Dean pulled his head up to look at him. “Did he roofie you? What’s the matter with you?”

“No one roofied me, I just… want to touch… feel.” Dean heard it in Sam’s voice, the cracks. Dean felt bad cockblocking, Sam, back there but the guy was bad news. Dean was looking down but he kept his brother up. Sam was breaking his heart if it wasn’t already daily. “We’ll go get you, someone-”

“No hookers.” Sam groaned. “I want you... “

“You want me to do what? Go back in there and get that weirdo who could’ve cut out your organs?”

“NO!” Sam yelled Dean tripped a little. The ground was icy, it was late into Winter. “I want YOU.”

Dean wasn’t sure how to respond… “You’re just drunk.”

“I’m not that drunk.”

“Sammy boy- you sure are… let’s get you back to the room. I bet you’re blacked out as we speak.”

“Dean… please?” Sam begged and pulled at him. Dean hated saying no to Sam, but he had to. It was becoming a constant struggle pulling Sam to the car, the ground was slippery and Dean was losing his patience.

“Alright!” Dean yelled. “I’ll blow you if you just get in the fucking car, get back to the hotel room.” Dean was fully expecting Sam to pass out by then. Sam still seemed needy for it now, but he continued without much more protest. 

Dean managed to throw his drunk as fuck brother into the car. “You puke, I’m going to kill you.”

“Fuck me…” Sam whined.

“Fuck you,” Dean hissed, speeding off into the night. Sam was more quiet, Dean prayed Sam would forget all about this- because Sam will try to say sorry later. Dean just didn’t want to talk about it, like Sam doesn’t let things go. But Sam was still awake as they pulled into the cheap hotel. Dean got Sam out of the car, who was eager to get inside. Sam quickly closed the door and locked it. Dean flopped onto his bed groaning annoyed, maybe he can just knock Sam out. 

Sam climbed onto the bed with him, hovering over him. He pinned Dean’s arms to the bed, and grinned down. His hard cock dragging between Dean’s ass. Dean was completely stunned, he licked his lips to see how far Sam was willing to go before he realized what he was doing. It happened again, which left Dean groaning to hold back a moan- his back arching to rub against Sam instinctively. “This is- Sam you’re drunk.”

“Dean, all I wanted was to feel inside you… be close to you. Please,” Sam mewled back of Dean’s ear. Dean felt weak, and hot. He wasn’t sure he could handle this much more. His cock was rubbing against his jeans, his ass begging to be used. Dean struggled a bit underneath Sam, Sam didn’t want him to move- them resulting like horny teens dry humping on the bed ready to cum in their jeans. Sam is definitely going to want to talk later. Releasing Dean’s arms, he moved his hands to Dean’s belt, Dean lifted his pelvis off the bed for Sam to undo it… ‘What am I doing?’ Dean thought, this wasn’t okay… but he was needy too. Dean pushed himself onto his forearms, as Sam pushed his jean’s to his knees, along with his boxers. Sam pulled back a bit to undo his own… Dean wasn’t drunk enough for this, he wasn’t prepared at all. “Sam… no.” Dean squeaked.

“Dean I need you…”

“I know…” Dean shook, his arms shaking. “I don’t want it to hurt.” Sam pushed his thumb against Dean’s hole, which his cheeks clenched. “Please.” Dean pled.

“I’m not going to just shove it in…” Sam rolled his eyes, crawling down Dean’s body. Sam pushed his ass apart, shoving his tongue against the flickering hole. Dean arched forward away from it, chills going up his spine. Sam held him down, shoving the two thumbs inside him pushing his ass apart. Dean’s arms gave out, smashing his face into the bed. A perfect face down, ass up position for Sam. Dean pulled at the sheets, his fingers trembling as Sam’s tongue did so many things he didn’t know- were possible.

Dean mewled, and pushed back- completely forgetting he shouldn’t be doing this. His body was so limited in what it could do to move, his legs still in the jeans- adding that extra rough material on his skin made the whole thing hotter. 

Sam pushed two fingers from each hand inside him- pulling him apart. Dean ached and squirmed for more. Sam knew how to fucking get him open like he’s done it before… like he knew how Dean liked it.

Sam pulled away, Dean whined from not feeling the fingers. His cock dripping with precum on the bed. Sam laughed, as he rolled Dean over to his back, jeans still around both their knees. He pulled Dean’s face towards his crotch. “Get me nice and wet…” Sam cooed, Dean obliged without hesitation. Turning onto his side, taking Sam’s massive cock into his mouth. Only able to get part way down before choking. It wasn’t good enough, because Sam pulled his short locks and shoved him down. Even though Dean was gagging and his eyes watered, this dominating force turned him on. Allowing Sam to abuse his face, despite drowning in his own saliva.

Dean choked again, his throat burning, he couldn’t breathe. Sam pulled out of his mouth, leaving him gasping for air, drool and precum running down his jaw. Sam wasted no time though, he was ready to cum and he was making it clear. He was going to do it inside Dean.

Dean was pushed back onto his stomach, Sam gripped his hips tight making him into a sharp acute angle. His slobber covered face running against the pillows. Dean wondered how this beanpole got so strong and demanding. Dean was compliant and gave Sam whatever he wanted, because Dean couldn’t wait any more either. Sam pulled him apart, and pushed inside him. Dean’s mouth opened wider with every inch buried inside him. He screamed as he was bottomed out, feeling like Sam was going to break him in half. 

Sam pushed all the way in, and gave him an extra thrust that rattled Dean’s ribs. He felt him in his stomach, Sam was huge and demanding to swallow him whole like a snake. 

Dean cried out, as Sam began fucking him, each movement burned and felt amazing. Stars as he rolled his eyes back, he became so needy he pushed back with Sam. Matching each thrust with ultimate power… Sam is going to call him out on it later. Dean will say he was super drunk too…

Sam’s hips thrusted violently, the force rocked the hotel bed into the wall. Banging and creaking, Dean let loose and moaned like it was the last sound he would ever make. He was feeling like a total whore inside this room, and letting Sam take charge. Dean didn’t care, Sam was a cocktail he’d drink all night if Sam fucked him like this.

It didn’t take long for Dean to cum, and feel boneless. Sam wasn’t going to let him off that easy, even though Dean came without being touched on his own dick. Sam was still having his until Dean’s ass was filled. He pulled Dean up on his knees, shoving his whole body against the headboard, Sam smacked into his body with vigor. The sounds of meat slapping, Dean was beyond gone. Sam held his body against the headboard, each thrust smashing Dean’s chest and face into it. He didn’t care, he didn’t care he was becoming pink and red- he was sure his ass was already raw from the skin smacks. Sam wanked his hips down, with a violent moanish yell. He came inside Dean, who clenched. His mouth and tongue panting, his eyes rolled back- Dean had a dry orgasm right there. 

Sam rolled back onto his heels, Dean followed into his lap. Completely boneless and spent. Sam helped him out of his jeans, and shirt. Pushing his own off, cuddling Dean who was too tired now to complain.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam woke with his head killing him, not paying too much mind to the warm body next to him. He stumbled into the bathroom to puke his hangover. He was wondering what the hell happened last night, he remembered bits and pieces. But what he was remembered couldn’t be real, no way he had sex with his brother… maybe they got drunk enough to sleep with the same guy? Threesome? But no way it was just them.

He ran his head under the cold water of the shower, before stepping out. Dean laid on his side, the sheets tucked under his arm. He slept peacefully. Sam knew Dean was going to be weird later, so easing the blow for later. He got dressed, and forced himself to run off the hangover. Get a greasy breakfast for them both. 

He didn’t know why he could only remember Dean, remembering his moans and cries. He pushed harder in his running pace, to try and not think about it. But all he could see was how hot Dean looked, blushing and was a complete mess. 

Sam slid into the closest diner, the smells of bacon grease and morning coffee. He sat in a booth allowing some time to himself before whatever fight Dean wanted. He ordered eggs, bacon, and a black coffee. He was about to take a bite when a presence slid into the booth across from him stealing his bacon. “Dean?”

“Ditched me and didn't even buy me breakfast?” Dean sassed gesturing to the waitress to get a second order of what Sam had. “Dean about last night…”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Dean, we had a threesome or whatever- I don’t know maybe we crossed a line? Maybe not… I don’t know.”

“What are you saying Sam?” Dean leaned over narrowing his eyes, Sam shrugged. 

“It’s not that insane really… you’ve slept with twins and triplets, I guess what goes around-”

“So it’s my fault?” Dean hissed.

“No- I’m just saying maybe it’s not that bad… Maybe if you liked it, we could do it again?” Sam asked nervously, Dean seemed shell shocked. Sam thought it was a threesome… maybe they could do that. Maybe Dean could have that night again.

“Yeah it wasn’t too bad, our one night stand enjoyed it.”

“Is it bad I have no idea what they looked like or his or her name?” Sam laughed.

“Yeah you were smashed.”

“No more cocktails…”

“No more COCK.”

“Shut up, jerk…”

“Bitch.”

  
  


Dean gripped Sam by the collar slamming him into a wall. “What were you thinking?” Dean screamed. Sam barely could look at him. “You could’ve gotten yourself killed!”

“So?” Sam glared with watery drunk eyes.

“So? So?” Dean shook his head before punching the wall. “Don’t you know I can’t live without you. You’re all I have Sammy… Dad gone, we’re the only family we have.”

“Maybe I don’t want to be that…” Sam said quietly, Dean felt the wind kicked from him. 

“Sam. You don’t- you don’t mean that.”

“I do.” Sam said bolder. Dean pulled away with a trembling lip, he couldn’t look at Sam. “Then why don’t you just leave then? You hate me that much.”

“I don’t hate you,” Sam retorted.

“Then what? You don’t want to be brothers-” Sam quickly grabbed Dean pulling him close.

“Because!” Sam barked. “I can’t have you the way I want you… the way brothers shouldn’t.” Sam cried. “I love you. I don’t hate you.”

Sam and Dean stared at each other with tears falling from each eye. They couldn’t hold back, Dean wrapped his arms over Sam kissing him. Sam grabbed under Dean’s ass as he jumped to wrap himself around Sam. Both kissing with such need. Slamming into the hotel wall. Pulling Dean’s arms above his head. Claiming, and grinding. “You can have all of this Sammy… I’m yours.” Dean moaned. “You’re everything to me… this is all yours.”

“Promise?” Sam asked with a heavy breath, before Dean nodded. Sam took them to the bed, pushing and pulling. Clothes quickly tearing and finding the ground. Each kiss and nip of each other. Dean arched up as Sam grind his cock against his. “Sam… I have to tell you the truth.”

“What?”Sam pulled up.

“We… never had a threesome. You were drunk- and I couldn’t say no to you. I’m sorry Sam.” Dean said, leaning on his elbows. Sam looked hurt. “Why wouldn’t you tell me- Dean!?”

“I was scared- if you found out, you’d leave- think I’m disgusting. We’re brothers. I can’t-I can’t lose you.” Dean cried, gaining another tongue kiss.

“I’m yours too.” Sam confessed. Dean smiled through tears, Sam wiped away. He pulled Sam down climbing onto his lap. Sam looked up. “Woah easy tiger,” Dean smirked.

“I’m going to now ride that cock good,” Dean added. Sam only nodded. Becoming zoned out, as Dean slid down, and took his cock into his mouth. Sam moaned. Gripping Dean’s short locks, not allowing him a second to get used to it. Slamming Dean’s face into it, choking. Dean gagged and Sam thrusted up, his throat was so tight. And his brother unable to talk or be snarky made Sam feel unbelievably hard. He started fucking Dean’s mouth feverously. Until he pulled off with a pop, Dean sucked in air. His red slobber face, before going back down hard. Sam held him down and flicked upwards cumming into his tightening throat.

Dean quickly got off to gag onto the floor. “Jesus Sam… give the guy some air.”

Sam chuckled, pulling Dean by the hand down to him. Kissing him on the lips, licking cum off his jaw. “I want to see you ride my cock like you’re driving baby.”

“God yeah,” Dean grinds down on Sam trying to get him up again. Dean stuck his fingers back, and started fingering himself above Sam. “You look so pretty up there…” Sam moaned, pinching Dean’s nipples who jolted. Seeing his reaction, Sam pinched and twisted them. Dean threw his head back and jaw threw open, cumming over Sam’s chest.

“Wow…”

“Shut up Sam.”

“I just said wow…”

“I said shut up.” Dean blushed, but Sam took Dean’s cum with a finger licking it up. “I still taste better,” Sam teased. Dean flicked Sam’s nipple with his finger and thumb. Pouting.

Both were now too spent to go all the way, Dean falling asleep on Sam’s chest. The younger brother’s arms wrapped around the older, their body tangled and unable to break apart as they slept. They didn’t think about the nightly nightmares, they only dreamt of each other, happiness. A feeling that was so rare to them, and now that they have it they won’t let it go. Even if this is a fucked up situation… it’s the only thing that made sense to them.

  
  


Morning sunshine came through the blinds of the hotel, like golden glitter on Dean’s bare shoulders. Sam watched him sleep with such beautiful grace. His long lashes, dusty freckles, golden highlights in his dishwater hair. Sam combed his finger through, Dean looked so innocent. As if Sam didn’t know any better he could swear there was not one troubling thing on Dean’s mind. But at last he did know better. Which made this moment ten times more powerful, seeing the years of pain be erased just for a bit. It made Sam’s heart fill with sunshine. He was going to make this his new goal in life, to make Dean look like this every day or at least try.

Dean fluttered his eyes open, nuzzling into Sam’s chest. “Mornin’,” he yawned, giving a sleepy smile. Sam tilted his head up for a kiss. Dean obliged without question, brothers to lovers.

“Sam… I want you.” Dean said with a devoted tone. Sam smiled caressing his face again, before turning them over. Dean looked up at Sam with big emerald green eyes, lids hooded, with slow soft blinks. Dean spread his naked legs open, he wanted them to make love. Sam didn’t wait, opening Dean open with two fingers. Slowly enough that Dean would be able to adjust, Dean mewled a little. Wrapping a hand back of Sam's neck wanting him close. Dean moved his other hand to wrap around Sam’s cock, a steady calm, storking. Sam moaned at Dean’s thimble fingers.

Dean gave a sigh of relief as Sam entered another finger, leaning up to kiss. It felt so perfect, they were made for each other. The way Sam’s fingers fit inside him, how their lips touched, how Dean’s fingers wrap around his dick perfectly. Puzzle pieces that were a perfect fit. Dean let out a deep raspy moan as the fourth finger entered and stretched. Sam tilted his wrist, gaining a knee jerk jolt reaction from Dean. “Ah- There.”

“I know,” Sam kissed his cheek. Dean was so soft and calm underneath him. Compliant and willing. It made Sam swell, knowing Dean was enjoying this just as much- maybe even more than him. Those eyes begged Sam, the quivering luscious velvet lips. Kissing Dean was like kissing rose petals.

Sam pulled out, Dean pouted. He looked up at Sam with a puppy dog expression, although Sam was the master at the puppy face- Dean had a pretty good one too. Sam moved to line himself up, stroking the precum of his cock as lube. He teased Dean’s hole, sliding between his cheeks, the tip just grazing the rim, but not catching. Dean cried in frustration, and Sam loved it. Sam gripped Dean’s thighs tight.

“Don’t close your eyes,” Sam said heavy and deep. Dean nodded, watching Sam’s face. With one fluid push, Sam slid Dean down by the grip of his thighs onto his massive cock. Dean’s mouth dropped open. His hands quickly grabbing the headboard. Dean’s moan filled the morning sunshine air, waking everyone in the hotel. They didn’t care.

Sam pulled back a bit, and gave a good hard thrust. The bed creaked loud. Dean’s thighs shaked and spasmed from the tension. He tried to roll his hips, but Sam had all the control. He found a rhythm, good thrusts inside Dean. The headboard slamming into the wall. They both cried out for more, Dean pulled Sam down to kiss him. Tightening his legs around Sam, feeling everything that was them. Sam picked up the pace. Dean gave little ‘ooh-ohh-’ moans from pain and pleasure. Sam bit down on his lip, Dean pulled his hair. Everywhere they can touch, they did.

“I’m going to cum inside.” Sam moaned.

“Please… fill me Sam. I need you. I always needed you.” Dean pled. With that Sam came hard, pushing Dean over the edge with him. Both loud violent grunts and moans filled the room. 

Both panting, neither dared to move, nor wanted to move ever again. Dean wrapped his arms over Sam looking at him with sincere eyes. “I love you.”

Sam looked at Dean a bit shocked. Those words were not said lightly by Dean, if anything he was afraid of those three words even with family. “I- I love you too.” Sam brushed a lock of hair behind his ear, smiling- actually now crying confessing their ‘I love you’s to each other.

“I should’ve gotten you a COCKtail much sooner,” Dean laughed.

“Whatever jerk.”

“Bitch.” They chuckled before tickling each other. Spending that morning with just themselves for once. Forgetting the world outside the motel door. Today this was just for them.


End file.
